


Induction Day

by tootnomskiddle



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: First Period, f in the chat for hiro, fred and hiro are best friends asf, honey lemon being the mom friend, not in detail though, transman Fred, transman Hiro, wasabi has social anxiety, yes gogo and honey are gfs but its not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootnomskiddle/pseuds/tootnomskiddle
Summary: In which Hiro panics over his first blood, and Fred comes to the rescue.
Kudos: 1





	Induction Day

It was a busy day at the Ita Ishioka Robotics Labs. The place was clean, however, despite the amount of science-based major students crowding inside of it. Hiro, a prodigy, and the youngest student at the labs, wondered why they were all here. Baymax stood beside him. 

Fred and GoGo ushered Hiro in slightly, as he was causing a slight cue just standing at the doorway. Inside, Honey Lemon was already waiting for the three, and she was chatting with some other students. Pulling a face of distaste, GoGo walked over to her, and without a second thought, the other students frantically paced away. 

"Good morning!" Honey Lemon smiled, clapping her hands together. Fred yawned in response, and waved at her, before skulking off to his 'lab' - which was actually just a messy broom closet tucked to the side of the place - and started properly getting ready for the day ahead. Perhaps he was getting into his mascot suit.. either way, he did seem a little more tired than usual. 

"Morning," GoGo replied, a hand on her hip. Hiro looked around, a little nervous. 

"What's with all the people here..?" 

"Its our yearly induction day! High school kids come here to check out the premises and sometimes show off their skills, if they plan on coming here," Honey Lemon explained, an excited glint in her eyes. She also explained she was due to be working on her chemistry mini-lessons with them, and she seemed more than happy. Hiro felt glad for her, but still a little overwhelmed. 

He hadn't seen this many people in an enclosed space for a long time, and by the looks of it, neither had Wasabi. The latter had already locked himself away in his own lab, and despite Professor Granville's persuasion, he wouldn't come out. Baymax pointed out that it was his social anxiety causing this - and Honey Lemon pulled a slightly guilty face, mouthing 'he doesn't like these things.' 

"Understandable," Hiro replied. And just then, a sharp stabbing feeling hit his abdomen. That wasn't good. He winced slightly, and held onto himself - though not too much, he didn't want to draw any attention. But he already had. Baymax looked down at him, and blinked its huge robotic eyes. 

"Hiro. Are you okay?" It asked. The former looked up, and nodded, forcing a smile. Honey Lemon raised an eyebrow, and GoGo just left, not wanting to deal with this. Luckily, Fred took up her spot, now looking more energised. 

"Energy drinks," Fred explained, simply. 

"Energy drinks are bad for you," Baymax replied. But Hiro shushed him slightly, becoming a bit more sensitive to the group speaking, and the mumbling all around him, than before. Perhaps he was getting a migraine. Fred gave a curious look. 

"Hiro, are you okay? You look pale.." he observed, growing slightly concerned. Hiro looked down. This was getting a bit too much - the room was shifting underneath him. "Come on, let's go outside." 

Fred steered Hiro out of the room, and out into the hallway, which was a lot less crowded. Only one or two stray students hung about down the sides. They continued to walk for a little while, before Hiro stopped. 

"Fred.. thank you. But would you mind if I just dipped to the bathroom?" it was slightly embarrassing to say, but Hiro didn't feel great at all. 

"Sure! You want me to come with you?" 

"What..? Oh, uh.. yeah. Okay. Thanks." 

The two turned into a room on the side of the hallway, and Fred leant against the sinks, as Hiro went into one of the stalls. Surprisingly, the room was empty, and smelt rather fresh for what it was. There was a few seconds of silence, before there was a gasp of panic. 

He was bleeding. Is this what Aunt Cass had told him about? The dreaded period. Well. This was embarrassing. There was no pads in his bag, no nothing. None of his friends even knew he was.. trans. He didn't bother telling them, he never thought a situation like this would arise. But surely.. Fred wouldn't judge him? He'd ask the girls for some towels no problem. However, this also meant coming out, which he had never really intended to do anyway. 

"Hiro, is everything okay?" Fred asked, standing outside. Hiro took a deep breath and joked slightly with himself. Perhaps that spare underwear that Fred had asked if he needed at the showcase would've came in handy right about now.. 

"Yeah.. um.. Fred? I'm going to tell you something, okay? And I don't want you to freak out. I'm just as surprised as you are.. but.. I think I've started my period..?" 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Oooh.. okay! If it hadn't occurred, I'm on mine too. It's chill." 

For a moment, Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fred was also a transman..? A sanitary towel and some spare, albeit baggy, trousers were slipped under the door, and soon enough, the two were back in the labs. Luckily, Fred had also been carrying a lot of headache relief, and bottles of water, which he spared to Hiro. The latter felt better in no time. But he turned around to Fred, and wanted to ask one more thing. 

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you..? I don't really want-" 

"Yeah, me neither. I won't, promise. It's just between us." 

Hiro smiled, feeling rather comforted. Now he could finally get on with this induction thing.


End file.
